


Trudne do uzyskania

by Alexis44



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Relationship(s), Slash, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis44/pseuds/Alexis44





	Trudne do uzyskania

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard To Get](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207901) by nostalgia. 



-Wiesz-powiedział Mistrz-Myślę, że wojna raczej potoczyłaby się inczej, gdyby ktoś nie ukradł ,,The Hand of Omega'' I całego Validium.  
-Nie słucham Cię-odpowiedział Doktor, skupiony na swojej książce.  
-Słuchasz. Czy masz więcej broni masowego rażenia leżącego wokół?  
-Nie słucham, i nie.  
-Wysadziłeś Skaro i Gallifrey. I oni mnie nazywają złym.  
-Tak właściwie-powiedział Doktor-Sevateem nazywają mnie Złym. W stolicach.  
-Nigdy nie spotkałem Leela'i, ale zawsze zakładałem, że jest dobra w łóżku. Była?  
-Nigdy tak nie nie myślałem.  
-Co czytasz? Czy to pornograficzna powieść o przystojnym młodym mężczyźnie, który zakochuje się w innym przystojnym młodym mężczyźnie i razem rządzą wszechświatem dzięki przemocy i terrorowi?  
-Nie-odpowiedział Doktor-To o kobiecie, która zakochuje się w mężczyźnie, tylko, że jest on niespokojny o swoją dziewczynę, że go zostawi i ignoruje ją. On jest takim idiotą.  
-Boże, jak strasznie oryginalne-uśmiechnął się Mistrz, Doktor przewrócił na następną stronę.  
-Jestem pewien, że on w końcu zauważy swój błąd. Jest jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, który się do niej zaleca. Seksowny, biseksualny pirat. Nazywa się Jake.  
-Jesteś pewny, że nie czytasz własnego pamiętnika?  
-Co?-Doktor spojrzał na niego  
-Co to za świst? I myślę, że jest to dźwięk czegoś, co dzieje się tuż nad Twoją głową.  
-Przestań bawić się moim włosami-Doktor potargał też włosy Mistrza.  
-Tęsknię za Twoimi lokami-westchnął Mistrz-I tymi okropnie wyglądającymi tak staro włosami, które miałeś w młodszych latach.  
-Przez ile regeneracji miałeś tą idiotyczną brodę?-Doktor spojrzał na niego.  
-Ty masz bokobrody-Doktor nie znalazł dobrej odpowiedzi, więc wrócił do czytania swojej książki.  
-Nawet niewielka broń masowej destrukcji?-zapytał Mistrz po kilku minutach.  
-Nie.  
-Nawet Twój fiut?  
-N...co?  
-Nudzi mi się, uprawiajmy seks.  
-Kurczę, naprawdę wiesz jak uwieść swoim urokiem.  
-To jest talent-powiedział-Wiesz, że chcesz, dam Ci possać mojego fiuta-dodał hojnie. Doktor przyznał się do porażki i odłożył książkę  
-Możemy pograć w Monopoly.  
-Zawsze nacjonalizujesz wszystko. To nie jest aż tak zabawne.  
-Tylko media i stacje!  
-I wymienisz więzienia na ośrodki rehabilitacyjne i pracy społecznej.  
-Scrabble.  
-Doktorze, jesteśmy Władcami Czasu. Dorosłymi Władcami Czasu.  
-Emocjonalnie masz około czternastu.  
-A ty masz koncentrację uważną jak pięciolatek.  
-Spędziłeś wieki na próbach przejęcia wszechświata.  
-Dość flirtowania, przejdźmy do seksu.  
-Nie mam nastroju.  
-Zabrałbym Cię na randkę, ale nie pozwolisz mi wyjść gdziekolwiek.  
-Jesteś wolny, aby wyjść na zewnątrz, jeśli naprawdę chcesz.  
-Och tak, chciałbym umrzeć w agonii, aby niczym w wirze rozrywającym mnie od środka. No dalej, zabierz mnie na randkę. Kup mi kwiaty i czekoladki i wino, a potem zgwałć mnie na konsoli, deklarując swoją dozgonną miłość do mnie.  
-Miałbyś możliwości ucieczki i próbę wysadzenia galaktyki lub dwóch zanim bym Cię powstrzymał. Wiem, że to lubisz.  
-Może się zmieniłem. Może Twoja miłość pokazała mi chwałę obrzydliwej dobroci i sprawiedliwości społecznej.  
-Jak pieprzyć to-powiedział Doktor ze swoją zwykłą elokwencją.  
-No dalej, bądź uprzejmy i napełnij mnie życzliwością poprzez medium Twojego kutasa.  
-Jesteś gorszy od Jacka. On po prostu flirtuje z ludźmi i nieożywioną materią.  
-W podobnym stopniu brzydzę się i podziwiam tego człowieka co do jego otwartej postawy co do spraw seksu. Jesteś jak stary, zgorzkniały świętoszek. Założę się, że nie miałeś nad niczym nogi, oprócz wojny. Jako ostatni z naszego gatunku mamy obowiązek prowadzić aktywne życie seksualne. Musimy się rozmnożyć.  
-Nie masz macicy.  
-Daj mi kilka godzin w przyzwoitym laboratorium, a wymyślę coś, by wykonać zadanie.  
-Nie będziemy mieli...-Doktor zaczął szukać odpowiedniego słowa i poddał się-...dzieci w tyłkach.  
-Więc będziemy uprawiać bezpieczny seks. Możemy użyć kajdanek, a ja będę Cię ujeżdżał.  
-Nienawidzę dawać krzywdzić się dla Ciebie, a więzienie i bicie nie są skuteczną formą antykoncepcji.  
-Ale lubisz to-Mistrz opadł na sofę i oparł się o Doktora.  
-Przestań  
-Czy marzyłeś kiedyś, żeby Marta Jones Cię związywała i nazywała niegrzecznym chłopcem? Czy ukradłeś jej kiedyś biustonosz i płakałeś w niego po nocach? Czy chciałeś kiedykolwiek położyć się na jej kolanach żeby Cię ukarała?  
-Nie możesz po prostu iść i zwalić sobie pod prysznicem?-Mistrz sięgnął i ściągnął Doktorowi okulary z nosa.  
-Chcę patrzeć w Twoje oczy.  
-Bez hipnozy.  
-Nie chcesz patrzeć mi w oczy, gdy będę Cię rżnął na sześć sposobów?  
-Nie całkiem.  
-Zamierzam Cię mieć Doktorze. To co najmniej mogę zrobić jeśli masz zamiar trzymać mnie w niewoli, aż umrę z nudów. Czy to pomoże, jeśli zregeneruję się w kobietę? Czy teraz jesteś heteroseksualny? To takie nudne.-polizał Doktora w ucho, właściwie tylko dlatego że było w pobliżu.-Mogę uczynić to, wiem, że mogę. Daj mi szansę. Tylko jedna noc i lekko perwersyjny seks.  
-Puszczalski.  
-Oziębły dureń.  
-Nierządnik-Mistrz jęknął.  
-Tak, mów do mnie brzydko-Doktor odepchnął go i wstał, chwytając swoje okulary i wkładając je do kieszeni.  
-Nie znaczy nie. To nie znaczy ,,proszę dotykaj się i błagaj o mojego fiuta".  
-Tęsknię za ostrą szprycą Twojej miłości.  
-To jest mieszana metafora.  
-Nie, nie jest.  
-Jest! Nie zamierzam Cię...szprycować. Niczym. Idź i szybko sobie zwal, jeśli nie umiesz zapanować nad własnymi hormonami.  
-To właśnie to co robisz? Kiedy myślisz o mnie dotykasz się?-Mistrz położył swoją lewą dłoń na swoim lewym sercu-To jest takie romantyczne. Weź mnie. Weź mnie teraz.  
-Boli mnie głowa.  
-Nic innego jak orgazm to wyleczy.  
-Oddech mi podskoczył  
-Więc nie będę Ci pchać fiuta do gardła.  
-Mam syfilis.  
-Serio?  
-Czy to Cię zniechęci, jeśli powiem tak?  
-Och ty pyskaty krętaczu!-Mistrz zerwał się na równe nogi i chwycił Doktora w uścisk.  
-Zostaw mnie!  
\- Chcę Cię, potrzebuję Cię.-Doktor uwolnił się z uścisku i skrzyżował ramiona tak, jakby miało to zniechcęcić kochliwego Władcę Czasu.  
-A rano nie będziesz mnie szanować.  
-Doktorze nie szanuję Cię teraz, ten stosunek nie zamierza się zmienić w zupełną pogardę, w jakiej Cię trzymam.  
-Ratuję się od małżeństwa.  
-Znowu? Pamiętam jak długo to trwało za pierwszym razem.  
-Byłem młody i łatwo odwracałem swoją uwagę.  
-Och, rozumiem-powiedział Mistrz z szerokim uśmiechem-miałeś wtedy małego fiuta.  
-Co? Nie! Mam wspaniałego fiuta! Jednego z najlepszych, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem!  
-Więc go wyciągnij, pozwól mi zobaczyć.  
-Wolę trzymać go w bezpiecznej przestrzeni dziękuję.  
-Och, Doktorze. Mój biedny, Doktorze z małym fiutem.-Doktor niespodziewanie był speszony tym przebiegiem rozmowy.  
-Mam niesamowitego penisa! Wyruchałem nim Madame de Pompadour, a ona powiedziała, że było cudownie!  
\- Pojechałeś do przedrewolucyjnej Francji i mnie nie zaprosiłeś? Będziesz musiał zrobić to dla mnie. Seks oralny powinien wystarczyć. Pozwolę Ci nawet przełknąć.  
-Broń Boże powinienem odmawiać Twojego magicznego nasienia.  
-To jest duch. Na kolanach, a wybaczę Ci niedyskrecję.  
-Wiedziałem, że powinienem był Cię wykastrować.  
-Nie ma potrzeby, Doktorze. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.  
-Nie chodzę z megalomanami.  
-Tak, chodzisz, jesteś narcyzem.-Mistrz uwodzicielsko oblizał swoje wargi.-No dalej, jestem jedynym, innym Władcą Czasu na wieloświecie. Jestem Twoją jedyną szansą na gorący gallifreyański seks. Kto inny przyspieszy bicia Twoich serc i sprawi, że poczujesz przyjemne mrowienie w podbrzuszu?  
-Dowolna osoba wśród ludzi.  
-Byłem pierwszy. I mogę być ostatni.  
-Cholera, czy ty po prostu poprosiłeś mnie o rękę?  
-Jeśli małżeństwo jest takim bezsensownym konstruktem społecznym to będę miał Cię w łóżku, niech tak będzie. Bądź uczciwy wobec mnie. Martha może być druhną, drużbę znajdziemy. Lucy nadal ma swoją sukienkę, jestem pewny, że będzie Ci pasować.  
-Ostatni raz, gdy się ożeniłem byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. I dostałem w głowę.  
-Następnie pomińmy formalności i chodźmy na miesiąc miodowy. Twój pokój czy mój? Obiecuję, że będę delikatny. Za pierwszym razem. Potem nie będziemy się ograniczać i zabawimy się.  
-Przestań!  
-Masz rację, nie będziemy potrzebować akcesorii, tylko ty, ja, coś wygodnego do oparcia.  
-Okej, w porządku.  
-Wreszcie!  
-Ale! Zrobimy to poprawnie.  
-Z piórami i gorącym woskiem?  
-Masz rację, to nasz obowiązek, aby utrzymać Gallifrey przy życiu.  
-Och tak, oczywiście!-Mistrz uszczęśliwiony zatarł dłonie  
-Ponieważ jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy zostali możemy pominąć rytualne wprowadzenie w to wszystkich krewnych. I to samo z nasjstarszą rodziną TARDIS. I te głupie kapelusze, i tak były głupie.  
-Użyje żelu.  
-Jeszcze nie, kochany-Doktor wziął Mistrza za rękę.  
-Ale...  
-Ogłaszam moje zainteresowanie Twoimi zalotami. Mam nadzieję, że nasza miłość rozkwitnie w odpowiednim czasie, a my się zjednoczymy w jedność.  
-To chyba nie znaczy...-Mistrzowi przeszło przez myśl coś okropnego. Doktor spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
-Z niecierpliwością czekam na nasz pierwszy pocałunek, po tradycyjnej dekadzie tłumionej tęsknoty i politycznych machinacji.  
-Nie mówisz poważnie, sugerując...  
-I wtedy-powiedział Doktor, z prawie przekonującym spojrzeniem miłości w oczach-po przyzwoitych pięćdziesięciu latach lub więcej, zlejemy nasze Domy jako symbol naszej wspólnej miłości.-Mistrz wyrwał swoją dłoń  
-Och, pieprzyć to, idę sobie zwalić.-mruknął opuszczając pokój.  
I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.


End file.
